My property
by sirefray
Summary: When Valentine and Jonathan kidnap Clary. Locks her in a house and tortures her to join their side, will Clary's friends be able to save her before its to late. This includes torture,rape and incest. This is also very detailed and sexual. M rated so if you think you won't be able to handle it please don't read. 18 ( Not good at summaries) btw this is my first fan fiction.
1. The kidnap

My property

When Valentine and Jonathan kidnap Clary. Locks her in a house and tortures her to join their side, will Clary's friends be able to save her before its to late.

 **This includes torture,rape and incest. This is also very detailed and M rated so if you think you won't be able to handle it please don't read.**

 **18+**

Clary pov:

I woke up, i scanned a room that was not my room, my eyesight was still blurry so i couldn't see much but i saw a figure coming towards me. In the corner of my eye i saw that i was handcuffed to the bed and tried to escape.

"Ah…Clarissa your awake!" a voice a recognize shouted in delight, it was Valentine.

We stood in silence for a couple minutes but what seemed like forever.

Then another man came.

"Jon? Dad? what do you want me?" i asked confused and trying to move but they push me back down on the bed.

" Yep thats me, Well we want you all to ourselves." Jonathan said but i couldn't tell if he was kidding.

Then my dad said " what he meant to say is we want you to make a rune for us so we can win the war and have real warriors."

" i am not doing that" I protested

" we had a feeling you would say that so you leave no choice." my dad says and then leaves to another room and then comes back with a blade in his hand and gives it to jon.

" We will torture you until you agree to join our side and know you are one of us."

" I will never be one of you guys. Jace and the others are going to find you and they are going to kill you." I screamed, I hope they are on their way.

Valentine comes to me and slaps me, I already know there is blood dripping from my nose.

Soon after jon comes forward and takes the knife and slides it down my arm as it makes a pool of blood, and I screa, very loud

"This is going so fun." He laughs in my face.

Valentine opens the door and leaves the room and walks upstairs.

I keep screaming until my throat becomes dry.

"You can scream how loud you want only valentine and I can hear you." He said while smirking

Jon then ripped my clothes till I was left in my underwear and bra.

" You do what I say or you'll get a worst punishment than this, got it." He said pointing the knife right at my face, I nodded.

I knew he was capable of killing me or anyone I loved so I decided to listen to him.

He then drew an iratze on me.

" Shower now! i picked out some clothes for you to wear, put them on and join me and father for dinner upstairs. Don't even try to escape you are stuck here forever and you are mine forever."

I took a shower and washed all the blood off.

When i got out, there was a dress hanging up. It was probably the sluttiest dress I've ever seen, but I put on and went upstairs and dinner, not gonna lie, Jon makes an amazing spaghetti bolognese and then I cleared the table and washed the dishes.

I then put a teeshirt on and went to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke to the sound of a banging door and my father and my brother came in.

" Lets try this again." Valentine screamed and grabbed my arm harshly and I screeched, he used manacles to put my arms together and tied my feet together so I couldn't move. And this time it was my father who tortured me. He stabbed the blade right in my stomach and then cut his way down.I screamed in pain. I couldn't help but cry.

They both chuckled and carried on torturing me, I saw that it pleased them to see me in pain.


	2. Torturing

A few months later:

They still tortured me everyday and fighting over who got to torture me next to see if I would break. Sometimes it would be emotional other times it would be physical. They also treated me like a slave I would clean the floors,make dinner,do their laundry and everything they told me to do so I could keep my friends and family safe. But Valentine left to do some business for two days so it was just me and jon, he said he would give me a break today of all the abuse which was great news for me. He ordered me to hop in the shower and said he would chose an outfit for me and he chose some red lingerie and a short black dress, he watched me dress, which i didn't like but Ive given up on trying to get him to leave because he would just slap me and tell him that I'm his property now.

 **Jons pov** : I was seating on the chair and watching her dress, she looks beautiful, she should walk around naked more often, i thought to myself. But she has no idea why I gave her the day off, she thinks it was because I feel bad for but I don't want her to be sore before I take all of her. She is one stunning virgin, to bad its not going to last. She deserves someone like me not like that son of bitch.( He is talking about jace in case you didn't realize)

 **Clary pov** : I finished getting dressed and Jon gestured for me to come to him, so I did he then pushed me onto his laps. He never did anything sexual with me so i guess it was fine, this is the worst it can get. A few minutes later he started kissing my neck but i pulled away. "Dont be shy I know you want me" He whispered in my ear while smirking. and then started kissing me on the lips but i pulled back but he followed. He then carried me to the bed and pushed me down. I started to kick him but he held my legs down. He was on top of me so there was no escape.

"Jon, stop I don't want to" I begged but he kept kissing me and asking for an entrance but i wouldn't give it to him. I want my first time to be with someone I love, I mean I love Jon but as a brother not someone to fuck with. I was still kicking, he then got up.

"Fine you don't want to play tonight, but you will." Jon said and got up and left, I thought it was over so I sighed in relief then I heard him slam the door and lock it. He came towards me.

" Maybe this will hold you still, while I do, what I need to do." He said holding a pair of handcuffs in his hand. He used one part, to handcuff my hand and then he put the other on the headboard so I couldn't move. I started to scream. He couldn't take it any longer so he put tape on my eyes so I couldn't see a thing.

"Trust me, this won't hurt a bit, well almost painless, if you let me do what I need to do, my virgin queen." He mumbled in my ear. I started to gag and he burst out laughing. He reunited with my lips while ripping off my dress that left me with my bra and underwear. He then went to my stomach and started unbuckling my bra, he took it off completely and grabbed my right breast holding it in place and then started to suck my nipple, I tried not to moan but I couldn't help it. He put his hand in my panties and touching my butt but i tried to take his arm out but he took my other arm and put it in his boxers. He then came back up to neck and then up to my lips asking for an entrance and denying once again, but then pressed on my breast very hard and I screamed in pain which granted his tongue entrance to mine and started swirling it around in circles, I found it disgusting. He then ripped the tape off so I could see. Jon was shirtless and in his boxers, he then took my red underwear away and started kissing around in that area he then cam back up to my breasts and put one hand on it and and the other on my vagina. I started to panic.

"Dont make it harder then it has to be darling." He said while touching my face but went back down to the breasts and started nipping at my nipple. He stuck one fingers in there and I had a tear but he kissed it clean, and then he stuck two. And it's then I started to really cry.

 **Jon's prov:** God I love virgins, they are a goddess and so tight, I put another finger in her vagina, and went back forth she screamed like crazy. Her pain is the best gift you could have given me, and I could immediately feel the tightness, and Im about to take her virginity. Father would be proud. Clary pov: He then took his boxers off, I screamed louder but he put his dirty hands on my mouth, and smirked. I tried to push him off but he slapped me.

" I've had enough of playing gently since you wont cooperate with me." he screamed in my ear He squeezed my thighs brutally, I bit my lip trying not to let out a small squeal of pain. He then put his cock in my naval and motions it in circles but moves it down to my vagina and sticks it in there, he starts circling in motion and I can't help but moan. He smirked once again. I hated this and him, and I hated that this made me feel good and I wanted him even though I would never admit it to him. Jace and I never had time for sex, we were to busy saving the world. He then started to do it faster, I started to feel the pain but I didn't say anything, because I knew he wouldn't stop. His mouth found is way to my ear and licking it while bitting the earlobe, he had his hand squeezing my breasts harder than before and twisting it. I didn't know how long I could last. I could feel all the hickeys he has given me. His mouth then moved back down to my breasts and started licking it. This went on for 50 minutes until he got up and took the handcuffs off and put is boxers on.

"Thats it for today. We'll have some for more fun tomorrow. Maybe dad will join us" He then left me in the room. I decided to shower so I could get him off me and all I could think about is how my brother just raped me. I decided this was one of the worst tortures because now he is fully inside me.

 **so second chapter is up. Hope y'all don't think its to descriptive. And i apologize to all the grammar mistakes i make during this fan fiction. This is my first so don't be too harsh, I know the vocab is very simple.**


End file.
